pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Omega
Omega, stylized as Ωmega, is an Inkling character from P.M. Universe series, first appeared in Retro2Modern (formerly Ωmegα Thε Squιd Mαn and OmegaMario89)'s video, Ink Sacs from the Poopy Inkling ''trilogy. She is the redeeming successor of Omega The Squid Man. Biography Omega is the blue Inkling girl who have fought Poopy Inkling before to protect her Inkling boyfriend. Years later, her reputation was demolished after finding out the truth about Omega the Squid Man. The reason why they want Poopy dead is because Omega manipulates her anger, the very reason why she pretends to be fearless. With the revelation of Omega the Squid Man's fallen hero status and the reason why P.M. spared Poopy's life, the blue Inkling takes up the mantle as the new Omega. Now she's on a journey to restore the symbol what Omega's corrupted. Appearance Omega has pale skin, blue eyes and blue hair. She's originally have long tentacles, but after she finds out the truth about Omega, she goes to a drastic change. Her hair is now much shorter. Much like her former hero, Omega the Squid Man, she wears a Samurai Helmet with shiny gold crest and thick blue cords, Power Armor and Power Boots with blue pipes. In her casual attire, she wears a Studio Headphones, a White Tee and Pink Trainers. Inspirations Story ''Ink Sacs The blue Inkling girl seeks retaliation against the Poopy Inkling who just ink-sacked her boyfriend, but everyone else that Poopy vandalizes earlier wanted a piece of her. With everyone got devoured by Yuyuko Saigouji, the Inkling girl uses her Inkzooka to finish off the Poopy Inkling. Return of the Poopy Inkling The blue Inkling girl was seen with Omega and Spider. Omega will use a cork to the Poopy Inkling's butt to wear her down and kill her with a katana. The Poopy Inkling Strikes Back The blue Inkling girl was once again seen with Omega to stop the Poopy Inkling once again, only to get splatted by Professor E. Gadd and his F.L.U.D.D. Omega's Aftermath With Omega putting the Poopy Inkling out of the picture, the blue Inkling girl will finally have a quiet and normal life. At the park, she became having a chat with Omega the Squid Man, that she is going to marry her boyfriend. She asks Omega to join the wedding ceremony, but he can't seem to make up his mind, but has changed his mind by attending the reception. Several weeks during the wedding reception, she's officially married her boyfriend, who is now her husband, but she's starting to feel anxious when she looks at Omega's reserved spot, who promised her earlier, but did not show up. Critical Edge Deep Scar: She knocks the opponent in the air. She would then grinds her sword to the right, sending the falling enemy to the air once more. Charging her sword with the remnants of Soul Edge's power on her body, she spins clockwise and strike the opponent with both his sword and the flames created by the cursed sword's power. Appearances Game Appearances * Splatoon * Splatoon 2 * Soulcalibur VI Animated Appearances * Ink Sacs * Return of the Poopy Inkling * The Poopy Inkling Strikes Back * ''Inkling Girls' Night Out'' * Splatoon: Fallout Trivia * In Retro2Modern (formerly Omega the Squid Man)'s videos, she's originally doesn't have a name. * Her main theme is Lust SIN (Jin Kisaragi's theme) from BlazBlue series. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Inklings Category:Heroes